The Day He was Made Captain
by Ayrerere
Summary: Ukai Keishin know that this is wrong and he should turn it off, but he just simply cannot turn away from the screen of his laptop. (PWP, voyeur)
1. Chapter 1

The Day He was Made Captain

 **disclaimer: none of these, but plot -or therefore lack of-, are mine**

* * *

Ukai Keishin was rummaging around the club room for some recording of the team playing in previous seasons. He was planning to watch them to find a better way to coach the boys. He was told by Ennoshita that they keep some of them in the club room.

Soon he found a box full of CDs and tapes labeled 'matches archives'. Feeling the weight of the day on his shoulder, he doesn't have the energy to sort them out right now. _It's not like anyone is going to miss this box for a few days, this shit is covered in dust._ So he load the box into his yellow soap box car and drive home.

Once bathed and relaxed, Ukai sits down to tackle the box of videos with a fresh cigarette hanging off of his lips. He started to watch the newer CDs labeled the previous years. He figured if he can watch some of the current player, he can zoom in on the problems and fix them.

It was well into the night and after the first 3 CDs and 6 cigarettes later that Ukai found a CDs labeled differently. It wasn't labeled with match ups and dates. It was labeled "The Day Sawamura Daichi was Made Captain". Thinking that it was maybe some memorabilia the boys had made, he popped it in his laptop, needing a break from all of the matches and analytical notes.

Ukai was ready for some heard warming scenes of the team congratulating the tan broad shouldered teen. But he found was nothing that he would have expected. But he cannot turn away.

* * *

"Ne, Buchou, how do you feel about the next school year? Do you think we will get good freshmen this spring, Buchou?" The video started showing the image of the back of Daichi's head, he looked like he was walking, with the one holding the camera behind him.

"Suga, stop calling me that. You haven't stopped calling me Buchou since the 3rd years made the announcement this morning." Daichi turned around to face Suga. His expression is a mix of annoyance but also a glint of pride and happiness in them. The kind of face the teen often wore around Hinata and Tanaka.

"But you are Captain," Suga replied as he flipped the camera to face him as he caught up to walk by Daichi's side to get him in the frame as well, vlogging style. "And I am going to call you Buchou until you beat it out of me."

Daichi scoffed. The pair entered a gate and is inside of a small front yard. Suga panned the camera around to show Daichi opening the front door. The pair walked into the house, and called out "Tadaimaa" but was met with silence. Daichi walked over to the foyer console, and picked up a note.

While this was happening the shot zoomed in on the new captain's broad sholders. "Man, those strong shoulders. I can grab on to them for days, maybe scratch a little too" whispered Suga in a sing-song tone.

* * *

This is the first sign that Ukai should stop watching the video. Because this video is obviously not a memorabilia of the whole team. But does he listen to those small voice inside his head? NO! So he kept watching.

* * *

"I guess we are alone, my parents will not be home until really late." And in a flash, Daichi advanced towards Suga and pushed him against the now closed front door. The frame of the video shook, like Suga lost his positioning and had suddenly dropped his arms while still clutching the camera. After a few moments of shapeless colors flashing by, the frame regained its clarity. The frame is now showing the two boys engaged in a very heated make out session – or as heated as it can get when one of the individual involved still have his arm up holding a vlogging camera.

"Excited aren't we Buchou?" Suga said when they finally broke off for air.

"You can't expect me to not do anything when you have been calling me Buchou all day with those lips can you?" Daichi whispered to Suga's ear and looked at the gray haired teen with half lidded eyelids. Then Daichi dipped his head again and kissed the slightly shorter boy. This time the kiss did not last long, much to Daichi's disappointment.

"I have to put down the camera, or else it will only show blurry footage" Suga pushed himself off the door and shuffled past Daichi to set the camera on the front console.

"You can just stop recording you know. Why do you even want to film this anyway?" Daichi turned and faced the grey-haired teen.

"It's the first day of Sawamura Daichi as a captain of Karasuno, I need to make sure everything is recorded for history to remember."

"Sure," Daichi was unconvinced but played along anyway. "And since you killed the excitement of front door make out, might as well get in the house properly. C'mon, I'll get us something to drink."

The pair then moved into the kitchen. Suga was seating on the kitchen isle as Daichi looked through the fridge for some refreshments. Once again the camera zoomed in on the new captain, this time as he was bent over. "Just look at those juicy ass, a piece for me please, Sir." Praised Suga with a mock lust coating his normally sweet and calming voice.

The camera was set down on the kitchen isle. Suga moved into frame behind Daichi who was still preparing drinks. Without warning Suga kissed the back of Daichi's neck, and snaked his arms around the captain's waist. Daichi audibly gasps, welcoming the affection delivered by his boyfriend.

Suga keep on kissing, sucking and nibbling on the back of Daichi's neck, a few bruising mark was left in its wake. When Daichi cannot take it anymore, he turned around and wrapped his strong arms around Suga, and kissed him with great urgency. Without missing a beat Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and push him against the kitchen counter, hard. The sound of lips smacking and slurps of saliva filled the room as the boy's tongue battle for dominance.

The pair broke off their liplock for air. Daichi did not waste any time to attach his lips to Suga's neck, returning the favor of leaving purple marks where it is hard to cover with their work out gear tomorrow. His hand snaked around underneath Suga's shirt, revealing a glance of milky pale skin. Then in a blur of motions, Daichi's black jacket was thrown off, and Suga was perched on top of the kitchen counter.

Suga's calloused finger tips was pulling on short dark hair at the back of Daichi's head, and his slender legs were wrapped around the captain's waist. "Daichi, please don't tease me. I need you, now." He panted with urgency.

Wordlessly, Daichi pushed his body away from Suga. He was obviously enjoying their encounter in the kitchen from the tent forming in his pants. He grabbed Suga's hand and starts leading him out of the kitchen, and out the frame. Suga quickly grabbed the camera from the kitchen island before being tugged away.

Their drinks long forgotten.

* * *

As it turns out, Daichi was not the only one excited with the whole thing. Alone in his room, Ukai's pants is also starting to get tighter. His eyes glued to the screen of his laptop, and his ears are filled with familiar voices of the first and second in command of the Karasuno High Volleyball Team. Familiar, but never in this way.

His cigarette was left forgotten on the ashtray to burn into ashes. For the rest of the night, he will not take a puff from them anymore.

* * *

The paired raced through the quite house in the late afternoon lights. Hurries footsteps follows the blurry motion in the frame as Suga was dragged into what appears to be Daichi's bedroom.

Once inside and the door was locked, Suga was not so gently shoved on to the bed. The quick witted setter quickly sets the camera on the bed side table, getting a good view of the bed. When Suga had turned around to lean on Daichi's pillow, the other boy had already climbed in bed and leaning over him. The twos shared a lustful look, and Suga licked his lips.

The lust filling the pool of whiskey that is Suga's eyes have their effects on Daichi and his body. The sight of Suga on his bed with plump red lips was playing a hard game with his self-restrain. When Suga licked those lips, he groaned and dived in to attack Suga's lips in a bruising kiss. Suga's fingers returned to its previous position in Daichi's hair, as Daichi was on all four hovering over Suga.

As the kiss got more heated, Suga was desperate for more contact. He ran his hand down the muscular back of his boyfriend, trying to bring Daichi down closer to his body. But Daichi refuses to give, and continued hovering over Suga. Groaning in frustration into their kiss, Suga grab Daichi's ass and simultaneously pull him down while grinding his hips up. The contact sends jolts of pleasure to both of them, and an animalistic growl came out of Daichi's lips.

"Tck, Suga. You are such a dirty player. It's not fair that you get to tease me all day, but won't let me have fun with you for a little bit." Daichi then bit down on Suga's pale neck as punishment for his impatience. Suga moaned loudly. "Don't try to cover those mark tomorrow. Let the world know you are mine."

After the possessive statement, Daichi flipped them over. His back is now resting on his pile of pillows and Suga is seated on his stomach. Finding himself in a new position, the setter looked down at his captain. "Ne, Buchou, why are you so strict. Have fun a little, let me make you feel good." Purred Suga as he slipped his palm under Daichi's white t-shirt. The rough callouses that came from practicing tosses scrapped at Daichi's toned abdomen. Then he leaned forward to give s teasing lick to Daichi's lips, denying him the pleasure of a kiss. Sliding his hips back, placing it right on Daichi's erection, Suga looked at Daichi straight in the eyes with lust filled eyes.

Moaning loudly Daichi grabbed the sides of Suga's hips and ground his hips up. Catching Suga's tongue in between his lips the next time he tried to tease, Daichi sucked on Suga's tongue and finally got the kiss he wanted. They broke the kiss when air is getting thin and Suga is tugging on Daichi's shirt. The white work out tee shirt was on the floor in no time. Suga sat up, putting more pressure on Daichi's crotch. He looked up and down Daichi's muscular body, hands and nails raked the sculpted body he loved so much.

With lust filled eyes, Daichi looked at Suga. Sitting on his lap, unconsciously moving those hips in a lazy circle that drove him crazy. "Strip for me Suga." Daichi said with a commanding voice looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

Without taking his eyes his eyes off of Daichi, Suga started to touch his own body. Getting up on his knees and off of Daichi's crotch, he started to touch his thigh, riding his own sports shorts up. Revealing more milky thighs. When it rides all the way up his thigh, he dropped it and continue his hands up his body. His hips rolls to a beat that only he can hear, side to side, sometimes dipping down grazing his bottom to the tip of Daichi's erection, knowing it would drive him crazy. Still swaying and rolling his body, Suga take a hold of the zippers of his jacket, slowly pulling it down. When the zipper came down he slowly peal it off of his overheating body, it's on the floor staring a pile of discarded clothing along with Daichi's shirt.

He broke the eye contact with Daichi and moved his hand to his own hair and down his neck, closing his eyes and enjoying the harsh noise of Daichi's breathing. He continues his strip tease over Daichi's body, dipping his hips every so often, but never long enough for Daichi to grind his hips up. Slowly touching his torso up and down, Suga tugged at the bottom of his own t-shirt, teasing Daichi with glimpses of his skins before pulling it off of his body.

As the shirt came off, Daichi's hand shot up and touch Suga's torso. His large hands found Suga's nipple with no problem and started stroking it, playing with the sensitive nerve endings. Suga would be lying if he said it does not make him feel like a blob of jelly, but today he had other plans and refuses to cave to the sensation. So he took both of Daichi's hands off his body. He leaned over and rolled his chest down until it almost touches Daichi's. "Today is for you my Buchou, I will make you feel good, and you just sit there and enjoy the show." Blowing a hot breath to Daichi's ear. He made his way down Daichi's body, leaving kisses on his ear, jaw and neck. Stopping for a while under his collar bone, Suga sucked and nibble on the tanned skin. His hands were splayed over Daichi's torso, feeling up the muscle underneath the skin. Once he was satisfied that it's going to leave a mark, Suga licked the spot he just assaulted.

From underneath his gray lashes, Suga looked up at his captain. Keeping their eyes connected, Suga ran his tongue down Daichi's chest, and latch on to his left nipple. Daichi gasped and his hands gripped Suga's biceps. Then Suga's lips and teeth lached on, while his hand was playing with Daichi's other nipple. The ministration was making Daichi moan and breathe even shallower than he already had. He arched his back off the bed as Suga switch to the other side of his chest.

Hearing Daichi moaned out his name increases Suga's confidence in what he is about to do. This is not the first time they are doing this, far from it. But it always made his nervous every time. Leaving Daichi's nipple, Suga continues his way down Daichi's body. Licking his hard abdominal muscles and dipping his tongue in his belly button before he was met with light trail of dark hair. At this point, Suga can feel Daichi's clothed erection pressing against the side of his neck, and the smell of musk is strong. And with a glance up to Daichi's face, he pulled down the black shorts.

Once both Daichi's black shorts and under joined the pile of clothing on the floor, Suga sat up and slowly removed Daichi's socks. All the while staring up his boyfriend's muscular body. Daichi really does have the make up for a strong man, what he lacked in height he made up in his broad build and handsome face. Once the socks are on the other side of the room, Suga proceed to kiss his way up Daichi's leg, until he was at his thight. Those thick thigh. Not being able to contain himself, Suga bit the inside of Daichi's thing. Daichi groaned and this, and tugged at Suga's hair. But he did not let go, his lips latched on and bruise Daichi's skin. Delaying the time he have to face the one thing that made him nervous, Daichi's manhood. But Suga pushed off of his mind and let go of Daichi's thigh. And before he lost his courage, he confronted Daichi's throbbing erection.

Seeing Suga's intense stare at his cock and the determined look on the sweet setter's face, Daichi chuckled. "Hey Sug, you are not challenging my cock to a fight are you?" teased Daichi. Suga was always like this when he was about to give him a head. Every single time, since they first stared getting intimate a year ago.

"Shut up." Suga blushed. As if just to prove Daichi wrong, he grab the base of Daichi's dripping manhood and runs his tongue up its side. That move surely did void Daichi out of coherent words, and a long moan slip out of his mouth. Gaining more confidence, Suga licked up and around the head, toying with the slip a little. With Daichi's hand now tugging his hair, Suga takes the heavy flesh in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks Suga start bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more length into his mouth. His tongue is pressing on the protruding blood vessel on the underside of Daichi's cock. The growls that came from Daichi is a signal that he is doing a good job.

Careful to keep his gag reflex down, Suga slowly take in all of Daichi's length until it hits the back of his throat and his nose was in Daichi's neatly trimmed pubic hair. He felt Daichi's hand in his hair tightens. Then he swallows around Daichi's member, sending waves of pleasure to Daichi. Apparently that was the last straw for Daichi's self-restrain. As he pulled back a little out of Suga's throat and then slam back up into the willing mouth. The grip on Suga's hair got impossibly tight as Daichi now is fucking Suga's mouth. Cock slamming to the back of his throat is bringing tear to his eyes. Digging his fingers into Daichi's tight, trying not to gag on his boyfriend's cock.

"Suga I'm coming."

Suga tried to get ready for the load by relaxing his muscles, easier said than done at this point. But a few thrust later, Daichi blew his load into Suga's throat. He kept his hand on Suga's head, keeping him down until he finished his ejaculation. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out of Suga's mouth. Some of his cum dripped off of Sug'a lips and down his chin. Daichi sat up.

Suga follow suit, also sitting up onto his legs. With Daichi's fingers still on his face, it moved to under his chin, keeping it close. "Swallow", a command in his new captain voice. Closing his eyes, Suga did as he was told.

Once Suga had swallowed all of his cum, Daichi moved forward and wrapped his arms around Suga. Gently kissing up and down his face trying to get rid of the tears running his cheecks, and clean up the cum that had spilled over. A worried look on his face. "Suga, I didn't hurt you, did I?" kissing Suga's still closed eyelids.

Suga pulled his face away from Daichi a little, and open his eyes. He looked at Daichi and smiled widely. "Oh don't act so worried, you know I love it when you get rough. And this time it's nice since you actually trim you pubes, so I'm not suffocating. And the Buchou voice, HOT." With that Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's shoulder and drew him for a deep kiss.

* * *

Breathing hard, Ukai is getting really turned on right now. Already feeling the guilt of his action, but he can't help himself. Him hand went down and inside his pant. With a hiss he pulled out his already leaking erection, and he started to stroke himself to the image of his mentee.

* * *

Now Suga and Daichi is sitting on Daichi's bed, arms intertwined, kissing softly. The kiss was slower than any ones that they have shared all afternoon. The lust had toned down a little and was replaced by adoration and affection. Daichi pulled away from Suga's kiss and stare into the whiskey colored eyes. "Well, we have a little bit to wait until I'm ready to go again, why don't we prepare you." Placing a kiss on the tip of Suga's nose. Then he reached over to the drawer of his bed side table, grabbing a bottle of lube and a pack of condom.

Handing them to Suga, he take the position of leaning on his pillows. "Put on a show for me Suga, you said today is for me right."

"For your pleasure only Buchou."

Suga started to turn around so that he was facing away from Diachi, he slipped out of his shorts and underwear. Giving Daichi full view of what he was doing with his body. Then he poured some lube onto his hands and coated his fingers. He leaned forward, bent over, his ass stuck out towards Daichi's anticipating eyes. He reached his hand back.

With one finger, he probed slowly at his opening. Feeling the muscle relaxed to the by-now-familiar feel of his fingers. The finger slipped all the way in, and Suga start moving then in and out. After no more resistance from his muscles, Suga added a second finger. He moaned as the tightness of his muscle pressed against the sides of his fingers. As he pumped the fingers in and out of his hole, started to scissor them, widening the space. He can hear than at this point, Daichi is already breathing hard again. To give his boyfriend a good show, Suga wiggled his hips as he rapidly pump his fingers inside his own hole. Then a third finger was added, and Suga started to get a hard time balancing on his knees and one hand with the new stretched sensation. He continue to pump his fingers, spreading them to massage the inner wall, trying to get it to stretch.

During one of the deeper thrust with his fingers, Suga felt his prostate was brushed. He moaned hard at the pleasure. And Daichi's hand was at his ass, squeezing it tight. "That's it baby," he whispered between ragged breathing. Suddenly Suga felt his ass stretched even more, as one of Daichi's fingers had joined his. Daichi moving his hand in sync with the rest of Suga's, the sensation was intense. And when Daichi added his second finger, bringing a total of 5 fingers in his hole, Suga screamed at the overwhelming feeling of being stretched and his hand dropped leaving only Daichi's large finger inside of him. Then Daichi slowed down his pace, lazily slipping his fingers in and out of an overstimulated Suga, his fingers curling every so often.

Sensing that Suga is almost at the end, Daichi pulled his hand away. He himself is also ready for the main event. Ripping open the condom packet, he roll it over his erection. "Suga, turn around and ride me, love." Grabbing at the gasping grey haired teen by the hips and position him over his erection.

Suga reached down and align Daichi's cock with his awaiting hole. Looking Daichi right in the eyes with lust clouded gaze, he started to lower his hips, burying Daichi's length slowly into his body. Both boys moaned at the penetration. After all of Daichi was inside his warm opening, Suga take a moment to adjust, no matter how many times they had done it, Daichi's thickness is always a welcomed surprise. Reaching his hand forward, using his hand on Daichi's chest as support, he lifts his hips back up until only Daichi's tips remained in him. Then he slowly and rhythmically bounce his hips up and down.

The bounces are getting faster and more urgent, as the sensation builds up. And soon Daichi was grabbing on to Suga's hips and thrust up, slamming his cock deep into his lover. With one particularly hard thrust, the tips of Daichi's cock hits Suga's prostate and the sweet setter screamed. The sensation overtook him and he slumped forward onto Daichi's chest. Knowing that they need to complete very soon, Daichi flipped their position.

Now with Suga laying on his back and legs wrapped round his hips, Daichi started to thrust into Suga. Making good of his earlier promise, Suga's hands are holding onto Daichi's shoulder. As his prostate was violated once again, he dragged his nails down the broad shoulder and back, leaving streaks of angry red marks. There is no more rhythm in the thrust of their love making. Just animalistic movements and noises coming from the both of them. And with one more hard thrust on his prostate Suga screamed and release his load all over Daichi's chest. The clench of Suga's muscle as he orgasm was too much for Daichi, in a couple of thrust, he also emptied himself for the second time that day.

Both boys laid breathless. Clinging into each other for dear life. Suga was the first one to recover, kissing the top of Daichi's sweaty damp hair. "Congratulation Buchou,"

* * *

In the present time in his room, Ukai Keishin was bathed in shame as he had came together with the recording of his two most responsible team members. He was breathing hard, hand still on his crotch as he started at the now dark screen on his laptop. Covered in sweat, he started to make way to the bath room, changing out of his soiled clothes.

He was pale was a ghost the next morning, when he saw Daichi and Suga standing around the side of the court. Chatting casually. When Suga noticed him and wave a cheery good morning, he get even more nervous, not wanting anyone to know what he had done the night before. But when Daichi turned around to also greet him, Ukai noticed a purple mark half hidden by the while t-shirt at the side of the captain's neck. And all memories of last night came rushing back.

Ukai ran, he ran for his life.

* * *

 _So I hope you guys enjoy this. It's my first attempt at a fanfiction, so i would like to hear what you think about it. Please leave me a comment. Thank you~_


	2. Chapter 2

nce again, Ukai knows that it's wrong, and he better turn away. But once again he felt the need to investigate when strange groans were coming from the bathroom of the school gym. (daisuga)

* * *

It was the second day to their training camp. Karasuno High School Volleyball club had rented a small sports facility. A small inn attached to a gym that they can use for 3 days. They rented 4 bedrooms, 2 for the boys, 1 for Ukai and Takeda-sensei, one for Shimizu, Yachii and Saeko who had decided to tag along.

It was close to midnight, and everyone was tired to their bones. Proven by the amount of drool that had dripped off of Tanaka's lips as he sleep with his foot under Nishinoya's nose when Ukai had checked the rooms. Tonight Ukai had trouble sleeping, this is the 3rd time he had woken up, so he decided to take a small walk, maybe a puff of cigarette, before trying to go back to sleep.

On his way outside, he passed by the big communal bathroom near the gym, the one attached to the locker room. 'Maybe a shower won't be such a bad idea,' he thought 'cooling long shower to try lulling him to sleep'. And as we soon would know, is not what is going to happen once he stepped a foot inside of that bathroom.

When Ukai opened the door, all seems to be well, except that there were some lights that are on. He had reminded the boys to shut all of the light when they are all done with their showers. So the (bleached) blond setter starts taking off his shirt and dropping in on one of the benches lining the isle between the lockers. Then he heard a noise coming deeper from the bathroom, where all the sinks and mirror was. It sounded like a growl.

Thought it might be an animal that was attracted to the lights of the bathroom, he tried to locate the source of the sound. The inn was at a foot of a hill near the woods. Ukai feels the need to chase the animal out of the bathroom, because he don't want to risk trapping the poor animal and starving it all night. It may just jump on sweet Yamaguchi for all he know.

Grabbing a towel to swat the animal with, thinking that if he uses a stick it would hurt the poor animal, he cautiously make his way further in the locker room to the adjoining bathroom. But what he found after the last turn around a row of locker is not what he had at all expected. And once again, when faced with a surprising situation, Ukai froze and not able to move away. He is in for another long night, so it seems.

In the bathroom, instead of a furry animal from the woods he found two very familiar figures. The two most influential members of his team; the protective reliable captain and his caring calculating vice-captain. But instead of cheering and motivating the team, they both were engaged in a very different activity. Sugawara was leaning against the line of sinks, his hands gripping the edge of it, his head was thrown back exposing his neck. The line of lean muscle shone under the white light of the bathroom, pale skin glistering with a thin layer of sweat, decorated with bite marks and fresh bruises. In front of him was the ever so trusty captain. He was on his knees, hands gripping the sides of Sugawara's naked hips hard enough to leave bruises for all to see the next morning.

From his position besides the row of lockers, Ukai can clearly see Sugawara's face that faced him and a good view of his back that was facing the wall of mirrors. Sugawara's lower half was blocked by the captain. If Sugawara was in his normal state, he would have spotted Ukai within three seconds. But since his head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth hanging deliciously open, Ukai might just as well still be in his bed, unseen.

Ukai's eyes were locked on the display in front of him, Sawamura was kissing and nibbling his way down Sugawara's body, leaving even more reddish marks on the pale hips inform of him. Sugawara moaned loudly when a bite was placed on the valley between his hipbones, sensitive and delicious, but never close enough to where he wanted his boyfriend's mouth to be.

"Please Daichi, no more teasing. Please" Sugawara begged as he brought his head back up and looked down on the pair of dark eyes painted with lust and mischief. The hands that was gripping his hips slide to his butt, squeezing each cheeks. Spreading the mount of flesh, stretching dark ring of muscles without touching. Fingertips was wandering on his crack, but never actually touching the puckered muscle of his waiting hole. Another soft whimper escapes the older teen.

"What is it that you want Suga?" Sawamura asked with fake innocence. Placing light touches on the back of Sugawara's thigh. Lips moving lower that where Sugawara needed the most attention and start kissing the inside of his thigh instead, Sugawara's legs spread wider automatically. With Sawamura moving lower on his knees, tracing Sugawara's leg with his lips and tongue, Ukai got a view of Sugawara's erection. Red and pleading to be touched, it's already leaking at the tips. He wondered how long has these two teens been here, and why didn't he noticed that they were not in their futons when he checked their rooms earlier.

Another whimper from Sugawara, his hand shot up to the dark mop of hair, tugging to get the warm thin lips of his captain to come around his dick. "Use your words, love. Tell me what is it that you want? ….. What do you want me to do with you?" Sawamura said in a husky voice. Sugawara blushed – how is it that he was naked in front of the other man, but blushed because he have to verbalize what he wanted? Sawamura stopped his attention on his lover's legs, and straightened his back, looking up at Sugawara with challenging eyes.

"I…. I want…" the grey haired teen stuttered, trying to hide his red face. He tried tugging Sawamura's head forward once more, but the other teen stay put, barely any distance between them but not quite there. Sighing in defeat, Sugawara gathered more confidence and finally said it, "I want you to make me scream with your month and tongue around my dick."

"As you wish my love. "Said Sawamura, and finally he engulf his lips around Sugawara's dripping head, licking the slit. The feeling of hot smoothness all around his sensitive head after the prolonged wait causes a long and breathy moan to squeeze its way out of the pale lean chest. Then hand gripping dark hair got tighter, trying to get it to move faster, trying to get more of his cock into the skillful mouth. But keeping true to what seems to be the night's theme for Daichi, he stayed in his lazy pace. Taking his sweet time devouring every inch of his boyfriend's body. He spent more time than necessary just with his lips around the head, as if making out with the spongy flesh.

After what felt like forever for Sugawara, the thin lips moved beyond his head. But not far, not far at all. Sawamura's lips move slowly to engulf more of his manhood, while licking at the leaking slit, enjoying the slight saltiness of his pre-cum. The first animalistic grown that came from the usually kind voice was when Sawamura graze his teeth behind the swollen gland of his head and the skillful tongue traced the circumcision scar on the underside of his penis. Sugawara's hips bucked forward, trying to thrust into his captain's mouth. Then groan frustratingly when he found his movement restricted by the strong hands on his hips. Hearing his frustration, the captain chuckled around his member, bringing even more delicious vibration that brings him even closer to the edge but never close enough.

Being the merciful man that he is, finally Sawamura takes in the shaft of the setter's penis in his hot mouth. Covering it with saliva and starts sucking into hollowed cheeks. As much as he had tried to in the past, Daichi had never been able to fight down his gag reflex enough to deep throat his boyfriend, so what he cannot cover with his mouth, he took into his hand. Gasps and moans came from above him, fingers scratching his scalp, giving him signs that he was doing a good job bringing pleasure to the man that had been denied of being on the court the last couple of matches.

Gripping the towel in his hand was the only thing that Ukai can do witnessing the scene as his pants tightened impossibly. His eyes had become heavy lidded and overflowing with lust. A forbidden lust for the under aged teens supposedly in his care.

Sawamura visibly look up at his partner. Sugawara had his head thrown back, exposing his neck and hiding his eyes out of view. Sawamura reach up with his free hand and pinched Sugawara's right nipple, and twisting it hard. This brings the grey haired teen's attention fully on Sawamura accompanied by a loud groan. The pain in his chest forcing him to get out of his pleasure induced stretch. Getting what he wanted when Sugawara look into his eyes, he caressed the nub he had assaulted with soft touched, as if apologizing. Keeping the gaze, Sawamura continued bobbing up and down swollen length while his other hand travelled away from the nipple and feeling up softly defined abdominal muscles and around the small dip on his waist that Sugawara always tries to hide claiming that it made his body looked girlish. Hands travelled lower, eyes bright with lust and adoration.

When Sawamura's hand went back down, he slipped it between pale thighs and take a firm hold of the tight testicles and he gave it a squeeze. Popping the flesh out of his mouth –closely followed by disappointed whine from the lean man in front of him- he quickly ran his tongue and lips along the side of Sugawar's manhood efficiently cutting off the whine and replacing it with pleasured gasps. Cradling the stiff flesh in his hands, he continued to massage the sides with his tongue, paying attention to the sensitive blood vessel that snaked around the side. He flicked the member up closer to Sugawara's stomach and run his nose along the underside of it, tracing the circumcision scar that Sugawara hated. Looking back up, he found a pair of caramel eyes staring down at him, a little unsure. But he kept on running his tongue adoring the scar, because that is a part of Sugawara, and he tried his hardest to convey that adoration with the look that they shared. Seeing that Sugawara had soften, the look of unsureness almost gone, he continued making his way down and gave a long lick to the tight testicles under his nose. Sugawara's moan was his reward, and that encouraged him to take one in his mouth and started sucking the very sensitive organ. Sugawara groaned and clench his legs together around his boyfriend's head. "Oh God, baby that feels so good." After a few more caress with his tongue, Sawamura put the throbbing penis back in his mouth. The hand that was at the back of Sawamura's head came around to grip his cheeks, making it tighter around his own member, encouraging him to suck harder and go faster. Another tug on the balls and Sugawara was chanting Daichi's name as he shoots his load into expecting mouth, eyes squeezed shut and face full of pleasure.

Containing the warm load of seed in his mouth, Sawamura gave the final squeeze to Sugawara's softening member in his mouth and pulled away. But instead of swallowing or spitting the cum, he started making his way back up Sugawara's body with his mouth. Spreading the thick liquid to Sugawara's own body as his tongue explores all the beautiful expanse of skin on the pale torso. Sugawara whimpered as he tasted his own cum when Sawamura was back on his feet and kissing him deep, thrusting seed coated tongue down his throat, but he obediently sucked it anyway. Sated, Sugawara fall into the deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and fingers laced into chopped dark hair, legs wrapped around muscular hips that pushed him to sit on the sinks.

Sawamura had his eyes open through the kiss, as he was eyeing the mirror in front of him, giving him full display of Sugawara's back, scattered with small moles like the one decorating the side of his left eye that he loved to kiss, even when they were in the gym practicing. Enjoying the motion displayed by the muscles as Sugawara moved around him. Hungrily watching how the flesh of Sugawara's ass was pushed by the hard surface of the sink to enhance the soft curves leading to his crack. He visibly shuddered and groan into the kiss.

Sugawara then pushed hard shoulders away. Breathless as his boyfriend stepped away from him, but he looked up to the pair of dark eyes. "Fuck me, now."

Possessive growl escaped from between Sawamura's lips as he broke their eye contact and flipped his boyfriend around and pressed his hard body against Sugawara's back, fitting his stiff length along the crack of the other's butt. As he moved closer to bruise Sugawara's hips against the sinks, the friction between their bodies causes both of them to moan and for Sugawara to arch backwards trying to reach Sawamura's head behind him to pull him in for a twisted kiss. The kiss was brutal and urgent, teeth did not shy away from out rightly biting down on the other's lips and tongue. Sounds of pleasure and desperation filled the air.

None too gently, the captain detached his lips way from his setter, and shove him to bend forward over the sinks, with his hand on the mirror. "Keep your hands on the mirror unless I told you otherwise." The captain said in an authoritative voice. He traced his hand down Sugawara's back, enjoying how it squirms under his touch, until it rest on round pale bottoms. Without a warning, a loud smack was heard, and the pale skin blooms red.

"Ah, Daichi." Sugawara screamed in shock and pleasure.

"Be quiet kitten, we don't want Ukai to come here and found you like this, do you?"

Hearing the exchange of words, Ukai's hand that was making his was down his pants froze over. He held his breath so that he will be found out. Knowing just how twisted it was for him to stay where he was, and yet he cannot move or tore his eyes away from the very inappropriate display before him. He just clutch the towel tighter.

"Bite." Commanded the captain, as he held a piece of cloth that seemed to be underwear in front of Sugawara's lips. When the pale setter bit into the fabric it was shoved deeper into his mouth to push his tongue down, reducing his moan into muffled whimpers. "Keep it in there."

After sufficiently making sure that his vice-captain would not wake up the whole mountain and the next town over with his lewd screams, the broad shouldered teen moved on with the task at hand. He retrace Sugawara's back, memorizing all of the bump of moles on the smooth skin and circled to his front, feeling for his crotch. The freshly spent member was still flaccid. He gave it a few tug just to see if it would come back to life, but the member still needs some time. So he left it alone for now. Running his hand all over the soft mount of Sugawara's ass, marveling just how he love those ass. Dipping in the crack, he touched the awaiting hole. When he was met with resistance he was only a little surprise to find that the entrance to his boyfriend's asshole was blocked by the bottom of a black buttplug.

"Came prepared don't you Suga" he said as he pulled on the flared bottom of the buttplug and let it slide until the largest portion was stretching the muscles at the entrance before shoving it back in roughly. Sugawara moaned from behind his makeshift gag at the administration. "So, did you wear this all day? Even during practice?" the moan was followed by rapid nodding from the team mom.

Now imagining that Sugawara had kept his anal muscle stretched and plugged all day send jolts of sensation down Ukai's stomach. Thinking back to all of the training the team went through that day, it was not easy. And he was impressed with the young man. He was even more impressed when he saw the size of the plug when Sawamura had pulled it out of its nest and set in beside him on the sink and at the was Sugawara pushed his ass back, presenting his hole to his boyfriend.

"God Suga, what did I do in the previous life to deserve you, this is already the 5th time I had to remove that plug from your hole since I gave it to you for your birthday last month. I might just make you wear it all day, every day."

Then in one confident motion, Sawamura thrust his hips and fully buried himself inside of his boyfriend. And Sugawara's moan was loud despite the gag stretching his jaw widely. His eyes wide because of the sudden friction, Daichi had not bothered to reapply any lubricant before impaling his thick member into him. "Look at your own reflection Suga, watch just how much you like being fucked." Sawamura was looking at the mirror, studying the lewd face Sugawara was making. Gone was all of the sweet team-mother face, all traces of calm and collectiveness absent. Just to be replaced by a very sexy desire and look of pure pleasure. The two connected their gaze through the reflection in the mirror. Then the captain started moving his hips, his rhythm fast never giving the setter long enough to adjust to his girth. Hands were back to gripping hips, using it as leverage to push himself harder into the hot and tight hole.

With one angles thrust, Sugawara was screaming from behind his gag as the tip of Sawamura's penis shoved into his prostate. His eyes wide on the mirror. This causes the captain to pick up his rhythm, now knocking Sugawara's hips against the edge of the sink with the force and speed of his thrust. The hand that was gripping hips, move to the surface of the mirror and laced with paler slim fingers. Then he brought their interlaced fingers back behind Sugawara's back, and gripped both wrist with one hand.

With his hands behind his back, Sugawara had no choice but to push about his chest and looked up. His eyes shifted from the captain's face and his own to where Ukai was.

When his gaze connected with Sugawara's in the mirror, Ukai's breath was caught in his throat. Knowing that he had been found out. He knows that this can mean the end of his career as a coach, and if the two teens had reported the incident and brought it to the authority he will not be able to stay in Miyagi anymore because of the shame of watching his mentees engaged in such an intimate act with his own hands down in his pants. But instead of stopping and reacting, Sugawara only moaned harder while still keeping their eyes connected. His eyes impossibly filled with more lust, as he curved his back more to push back his bottom and stretched his chest so that Ukai can see more of it from the mirror. The clear provocation sends shivers down Ukai's body and he tighter his grip and stroke faster.

Ukai broke the eye indirect contact with Sugawara and shifted his gaze to Sawamura. He was taken aback when he also found Sawamura staring back at him in the mirror, their eyes connecting. His face was intense, but not fighting back. A loud groan escaped the captain's lips. With his eyes still connected to Ukai he gave Sugawara an unnecessarily hard thrust that collided their hips to the sink. A scream followed as Sawamura's last thrust assaulted the bundle of nerves inside of Sugawara and his eyes crossed as it rolled to the back of his head.

Keeping the eye contact in the mirror, Sawamura moved to hook one of his hand to the back of Sugawara's knee and lifted it up, hiking the leg above the sink. This new position gave Ukai a clear view of where the boys were joint, the movement of Sawamura's thick member moving in and out of Sugawara's tight hole.

The new position changed the angle of where Sawamura thrust inside of the gray haired teen. This position ensures that every thrust will attack his prostate directly. And he knows he was a goner. He did not even care that his most private area was fully exposed to their lone spectator. He did not care that they still have 2 more days of training camp. He did not care that he might wake up the whole mountain and the next town over. At this point Sugawara was reduced to a heap of moaning and groaning mess as his captain thrust mercilessly into his body.

"Suga….." the captain breathlessly groaned, he was at the very edge of pleasure. His thrust had become erratic and animalistic. With one last look at the reflection of his beautiful boyfriend in the mirror, he bent forward and bite said boyfriend's shoulder. He released his load in waves of overwhelming pleasure, his load moan was controlled by the bruised flesh of Sugawara's shoulder.

Feeling the bite and the stream of ejaculation inside of him sent Sugawara over the edge as well. And he came in pulses, his muscles contacting around the cock inside of him, milking it dry. Then he slumped into the sinks with his fore head resting on the surface of the mirror, his hot breath fogging it.

The pleasure filled moan coming from both boys also sent Ukai over the edge. He came in his hand shooting off his load to the floor in front of him. He did his best to cover his own groans by biting into the towel. He knows that they know that he was there, but he still does not want them to obviously know he was enjoying their show ad ==s much as he did by giving them the evidence of his pleasured groan.

After a moment to recollect and catch his breath Sawamura released the flesh of pale skin from between his teeth. He felt guilty when he saw that he had broken the skin and Sugawara was bleeding a little from his bite mark. He kissed and licked at the wound hoping that it would not hurt his boyfriend too much the next day. Then he was ready to pull out, hand reaching to the neglected butt plug still on the sink an arm's reach away. When he slowly removed his soft penis from Sugawara's spent ass, he worked quick and shoved the buttplug back in place. Sealing his load of cum inside of his boyfriend's body. At this Sugawara gave a soft whimper from where he was hanging bent over, boneless on the line of sinks.

"You can take them out and clean them in the morning." Sawamura said as he showered kisses up and down the sweaty back of the senior setter. "Come one, let's take a shower and go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Sawamura gathered his still weak boyfriend in his arms and help him go to the showers.

When the sound of running water started Ukai seemed to snap out of his daze. He realized that Sawamura was giving him time to remove himself from the bathroom and does not have to face them now. So Ukai took the poor towel and used to give himself a quick wipe and clean the floor from any evidences of his ejaculation. Then he exited the bathroom right when the shower stopped.

Safe to say that Coach Ukai did not get a blink of sleep that night.


End file.
